The present invention relates to high-speed signal transmission apparatus such as a server, a router, a storage unit, or an image processing apparatus, the high-speed signal transmission apparatus being capable of transmitting a high-speed signal inside a housing thereof.
The conventional electronic equipment is known in JP-A-7-221475 (patent document 1). According to the patent document 1, a printed circuit board which is called a daughter board is provided with a CPU and a network port, and a connection between daughter boards is made by another printed circuit board which is called a backboard for information transfer. Thus, the backboard structure has the high maintainability. For example, if electronic equipment fails, it is possible to conveniently replace a daughter board.
In addition, the wiring system which uses a wiring housing is known in JP-A-8-288663 (patent document 2). According to the patent document 2, cables are used to connect between package-mounted housings so that the transmission is performed.